Stranger
by Shangdely
Summary: (Sequel of the Merinda) / Ini kisah Lu Han sang Novelist yang menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama dua sahabat barunya; Byun Baekhyun sang Diva, Do Kyungsoo sang Pianist yang pendiam, serta tiga Model Pria—aneh—yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya di New York. [Genderswitch and Crackpair alert!] {HunHan ft. KaiBaek&ChanSoo ; EXO} / INFO!
1. Prologue

—_©ButterSkies Present_

* * *

**Summary**: (Sequel of the Merinda) / Ini kisah Lu Han sang Novelist yang menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama dua sahabat barunya; Byun Baekhyun sang Diva, Do Kyungsoo sang Pianist yang pendiam, serta tiga Model Pria—aneh—yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya di New York.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Stranger**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Writer: **_ButterSkies_

**Main Pair:** focus!Sehun/girl!Luhan _Jongin/girl!Baekhyun_ **Chanyeol/girl!Kyungsoo**

**Other Pair: **Jongdae/girl!Minseok Joonmyeon/girl!Yixing Wufan/girl!Tao

**Disclaimer: **_Casts are belonging to God and their Parents. The Original Character(s) and Ideas are mine, don't dare to Plagiarized. Full crediting to me if you wanna take out. _

**Genre:** _Romance_, _Friendship, Western_

**Warning:** _Genderswitch! Alternate Universe, Role Age, Alert!CrackPair_

**Length:** _Chaptered_

**Sequel of ** s/9984398/1/the-Merinda

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[—Prologue—]**

* * *

**—Seoul, South Korean 2012 **

Semenjak hari itu, Lu Han benar-benar berubah. Gadis yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku SMA tingkat akhir itu sudah mengambil kerja sambilan di sebuah perpustakaan, saat jam kerjanya sudah habis, Luhan pasti akan langsung berlari menuju taman kota dan pulang saat jam makan malam. Sesudah makan malam, biasanya ia akan belajar hingga larut.

Jongin yang selalu memperhatikan tingkah saudari tirinya mulai merasa kekhawatiran yang luarbiasa. Setiap malam ia pasti akan terbangun dan mendapati lampu kamar Luhan masih menyala, yang menandakan bahwa Gadis itu belum tertidur.

"Kau sepertinya perlu mengenakan kacamata hitam, Lu." Jongin memperhatikan wajah Luhan, ada lingkaran hitam disekeliling mata coklatnya. Luhan memandang Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya bingung, "kenapa?"

"Kantung matamu itu membuat wajahmu menjadi jelek, lebih baik ditutupi saja dengan sesuatu," Jawab Jongin. Luhan tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menggunakan layarnya sebagai cermin,

"Kau benar sekali," Luhan kembali memasukan ponselnya, "tapi ujian sudah menanti." Gadis itu meniup poni yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya, sepertinya ia perlu memotong rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang.

Malam ini sedikit berbeda dengan malam-malam Luhan yang sebelumnya, hari ini Jongin menjemputnya ke perpustkaan tempat ia bekerja, dan Luhan tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia tidak senang dijemput oleh Jongin. Ia sungguh sangat senang, karena sangat jarang Jongin mau menjemputnya seperti ini.

"Selamat berjuang," Kata Jongin bermaksud menyemangati.

Luhan memukul lengan Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, "Kau seperti mengucapkannya dengan terpaksa," Balas Luhan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Luhan." Jongin menghela nafas, "aku tahu semuanya, Lu. Kita sudah menjadi keluarga selama 4 tahun, dan itu cukup untukku mengenalimu lebih dalam."

"Kau masih memikirkan Oh Sehun, 'kan?"

Luhan merasa tercekik untuk beberapa saat, karena apa yang Jongin katakan memang benar apa adanya, "Aku tid–"

Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah dan membuat Luhan reflek juga ikut berhenti, "Aku akan ke berangkat New York besok, aku harap selama aku pergi kau menjadi anak yang baik." Jongin berhenti berbicara, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa terkunci untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ini—kalimat yang menjadi tujuan utama ia menjemput Luhan hari ini,

"—lupakan Oh Sehun, Pria itu sudah _mati_, Lu,"

Dan seteter air mata turun dari mata Jongin ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, ya, hanya setetes, karena Jongin langsung mengusap air mata itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum eluargany kembali. Luhan yang sekarang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Ia sangat sedih, marah, kecewa, takut—dan terkejut? Ya, ia terkejut, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Jongin menangis, walaupun itu hanya sebentar. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras ketika merasakan matanya mulai panas.

_Jongin benar, Oh Sehun sudah mati..._

Malam itu, malam terakhir di musim gugur adalah hari dimana bulan serta bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit hitam nan jauh itu menjadi saksi kedua saudara tiri yang sedang menangis dalam diam itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, South Korean — 2010**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kenapa kau diam saja disitu! Ayo masuk," Jongin menarik tangan saudari tirinya yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pot tanaman yang ada di lorong rumah sakit.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku masuk? Aku tidak mengenali temanmu itu, Jongin!" Luhan balas dengan sedikit berteriak, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan orang yang melewati mereka berdua.

Hari ini Jongin mengajak Luhan pergi mengunjungi temannya yang baru sadar dari koma beberapa hari yang lalu, Oh Sehun. Ia sengaja mengajak Luhan karena kedua orangtua mereka sedang pergi, dan Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan sendirian di rumah.

"Jangan membuatku malu, Luhan!" Jongin menatap Luhan tajam, yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Luhan. "Maka biarkan aku pergi! Aku ingin pulang!" Luhan kembali membalas dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah," Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah, "kita akan pulang," Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar, dan baru saja ia ingin memutar badannya, tangan Jongin sudah menariknya lagi dan menariknya dengan kuat, "tapi nanti."

Jongin terus menarik Luhan dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan teriakkan Luhan yang meminta pulang, ia akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu dengan nama _Oh Sehun _yang terpampang.

Jongin memutar badannya, "Ingat, kau harus tersenyum, _okay?_ Ter-se-nyum." Jongin menarik ujung bibir Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya, "lihat," ia kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Bag–"

"Jongin?"

Seorang Pria tiba-tiba saja muncul,

"Oh, Sehun!"

Luhan mematung untuk beberapa saat, ia sangat mengenali suara itu dan tanpa memutar badannya pun Luhan sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Suara lembut yang pernah memuji rambutnya—

_Tidak, itu hanya khayalanmu yang terlalu tinggi Lu Han. _

Luhan tiba-tiba saja tersenyum miris. Kenapa rasanya jadi menyakitkan?

"—perkenalkan ini saudari tiriku,"

Luhan memutar badan sebelum membungkukan badannya, "_Annyeonghaseo–_"

"Lu Han?"

Sehun merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya, tapi kenapa Jongin memandangnya aneh? dan saudarinya itu malam memandangnya ...senang?

"Bagaima–"

"Kau sudah pernah memberitahuku di sekolah, kau ingat?" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin.

Kening Jongin sedikit berkerut, "Sungguh?"

Seingatnya ia belum pernah menyebutkan nama Luhan didepan Sehun, atau teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi kenapa Sehun bisa mengetahuinya?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk saja." Sehun masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya diikuti dengan Jongin kemudian Luhan yang selalu setia mengekor dibelakang Jongin.

Demi tuhan! Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, hanya mendengar namanya di ucapkan oleh Sehun saja ia merasa ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di perutnya.

Apa ia jatuh cinta?

Oh ya, ia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan arwah. Atau lebih tepatnya;

Cinta pertamanya adalah arwah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun sedang tadi berbincang-bincang, sedangkan Luhan hanya duduk di sofa yang memang di siapkan untuk orang-orang yang menjenguk, seperti dirinya. Ia juga sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone _yang sengaja dibawanya.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya, "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu dulu, kau tetap disini."

"_What? Hell no_, biarkan aku ikut." Bisik Luhan menolak, dengan Sehun mengetahui namanya saja sudah membuat ia melayang, Jongin tidak boleh meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sehun atau jantungnya akan rusak permanen dalam hitungan menit.

"_No_, kau tetap disini. Aku tidak akan lama," Dan Jongin meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja.

Terkadang Luhan sangat membenci Jongin.

"Jongin hanya membeli minuman, ia tidak akan lama." Sehun berucap, membuat Luhan reflek mengangkat wajahnya.

Terkadang Luhan sangat membenci gerakan refleknya.

Sejak kapan Sehun berdiri di depannya!?

Luhan buru-buru menunduk saat merasakan rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya.

Luhan kemudian merasa sofanya sedikit turun, dan ia tahu Sehun pasti sudah duduk disampingnya sekarang.

"Rambutmu bagus juga," Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengelus surai coklat kemerahan itu pelan.

"Te-terima kasih, Sehun_ sunbae_." Luhan menunduk semakin dalam, ia tidak berani menatap—bahkan meliriknya saja Luhan tidak mau, karena hal itu sama sekali tidak bagus untuk jantungnya.

Sehun tertawa, "Tidak usah formal, kau boleh memanggilku _oppa _jika mau." Luhan lalu memandang Sehun sedikit tidak yakin, "Sehun ..._oppa?_" Sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa.

Suasanapun menjadi santai, mereka mengobrol dengan santai juga, tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali di antara keduanya seolah mereka telah bertemu dan mengobrol sesantai ini sebelumnya—mungkin bagi Luhan memang seperti itu.

Kemudian keduanya sampai di topik yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan untuk Sehun setelah ia bangun dari komanya, "Kau tahu? Saat koma kemarin, aku bermimpi. Mimpi itu sangat indah, karena aku bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat cantik. Tapi sayang, gadis itu sedang menangis kala itu hanya karena,"

Keduanya lalu bertemu pandang, "warna rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan, ia bercerita padaku bahwa ia dikucilkan teman-temannya hanya karena masalah rambut, ia juga bercerita bahwa ia sudah berusaha mewarnai rambutnya dengan hitam yang selalu gagal karena warna coklat kemerahan itu pasti akan kembali lagi,"

Pandangan Luhan terkunci oleh tatapan teduh Sehun, tubuhnya tidak bisa bereaksi seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa mimpi yang diceritakan oleh Pria dihadapannya ini sangat mirip dengan kejadian di taman waktu itu?

"Aku ingat," Wajah Sehun mendekat, "bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu, gadis yang berani-beraninya mencuri perhatianku empat tahun yang lalu,"

Wajah keduanya semakin dekat, hingga Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lu Han."

Kemudian Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya pada milik Luhan lalu melumatnya pelan. Ciuman pertama mereka menjadi sedikit asin karena air mata Luhan yang ikut turun, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang Pria berambut hitam kelam terus berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, terlihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat dan banyak keringat keluar dari keningnya, Padahal saat ini musim dingin sedang berlangsung.

Langkah Pria itu terhenti disebuah pintu berwarna putih yang cukup besar dan terdapat lampu berwarna merah sedang menyala diatasnya. Kini Pria itu tidak sendiri, Ada seorang Gadis yang sedang duduk dikursi yang tersedia. Lu Han—Gadis itu—sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang Pria sudah berdiri didepannya.

Kim Jongin—saudari tirinya—yang menyadari keberadaannya segera memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sangat lemah, "Operasinya sudah berlangsung selama empat jam, aku juga sudah menghubungi kedua orangtuanya, tapi tidak diangkat. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut Jongin" Luhan membalas pelukan Jongin tidak kalah eratnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Tidak, jangan takut. Aku sudah ada disini, kau tidak perlu takut lagi, Lu." Jongin tahu, sangat tahu malah—karena ia sudah diceritakan oleh Papa tirinya itu. Luhan sangat takut dengan segala hal berbau rumah sakit, karena rumah sakit adalah tempat terakhir Luhan bisa melihat Mama kandungnya.

Tapi kemarin Luhan menjadi sering ke rumah sakit, gadis itu datang mengunjungi Sehun. Kekuatan cinta memang sangat hebat.

"Apa ada kerabat dari pasien bernama Oh Sehun?" Tanya seorang Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang operasi. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang diam memperhatikan ruang operasi tersebut, lampu berwarna merah itu sudah dimatikan, pertanda operasi memang benar-benar sudah selesai.

Kini Jongin hanya bisa berdoa.

Setelah berbicara dengan Luhan, Dokter itu kembali masuk kedalam ruang operasi, namun Luhan masih diam mematung ditempatnya. Jongin yang menyadari hal itu berjalan mendekati Luhan, "Luhan ...Bagaimana?"

Luhan menoleh, ia kembali menangis lalu kembali memeluk Jongin. Jongin merasa nafasnya terhenti, ia kembali bertanya, "Apa kata Dokter tadi?" Luhan melepas pelukannya ia menatap Hyunra dengan mata yang cukup bengkak.

Jongin mendengar Luhan mengatakan sesuatu, awalnya ia tidak mengerti namun setelah berpikir beberapa saat ia akhirnya mengerti. Bahwa memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

"Tidak bisa diselamatkan, Sehun meninggal."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pria itu menatap nanar sekelilingnya, hampir semua orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga bawah—sama seperti dirinya. Benar, sekarang ia sedang berada di pemakaman, tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi seluruh umat manusia, dan juga untuk dirinya kelak.

Sampai detik ini, Jongin masih bisa belum menerima bahwa dirinya ditinggal pergi untuk selamanya oleh Oh Sehun—teman terbaiknya yang sekarang sudah tubuhnya sudah menjadi kaku dan juga dingin.

Beberapa hari setelah sadar dari komanya, tubuh Sehun memang sangat lemah dan Dokter yang menanganinya pun bahkan tidak menyangkan bahwa Sehun bisa sadar lagi, padahal keadaannya saat itu justru malah mengatakan sebaliknya.

Dua hari setelah menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa di rumah sakit—bersama dengan Luhan tentunya—Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi _drop _dan langsung dimasukan ke ruang ICU. Operasi yang berjalan selama empat jam itu ternyata tidak bisa membawa Sehun kembali dengan sehat.

Mrs. Oh yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang bilang padanya bahwa wanita itu bermimpi saat di pesawat tadi, ia bermimpi bertemu dengan Sehun yang tersenyum tenang dan bilang,

_"Permasalahanku sudah selesai, dan aku akan pergi. Tapi bisakah aku meminta sesuatu pada, Ibu? Bisakah ibu menjaga gadis yang bernama Lu Han, aku mencintai gadis itu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Kumohon,"_

Dan sekarang Jongin menemukan jawabannya, Sehun sebenarnya ditakdirkan untuk tidak bisa sadar dari komanya, namun Tuhan berkata lain, Sehun diperbolehkan hidup kembali selama tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

Dan Lu Han adalah masalah utamanya, Sehun ternyata sangat mencintai saudari tirinya.

"Lu, ayo kita pulang. Langit sudah mulai gelap," Jongin menyentuh bahu Luhan. Gadis China itu sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon besar dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada makam Sehun yang mulai sepi, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan dengan dituntun Jongin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, South Korean — 2016**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Subject: Jadi begini**

**Fr: xiaolu  
to: jonginkim **

_Lusa aku akan pergi ke New York, dan kita harus bertemu. Sedikit menggelikan untuk menulisnya, tapi aku merindukanmu. _Oh right_, kau pasti tidak merindukan saudarimu yang manis ini, kau terlalu sibuk bergaya didepan cahaya _blitz_ yang menyilaukan itu. _

_Omong-omong Mama membeli majalah yang beredisi khusus Jongin Kim, dan memberikannya padaku. Jangan melihat, memegangnya saja aku tidak pernah. Oh ya, kau juga harus tahu berapa harga majalah itu, Jongin! Harganya setara dengan membeli ramyun sebanyak lima porsi! _

_Aku tidak menyangka Mama akan membelinya, lebih baik aku sakit karena makan ramyun yang super duper pedas sebanyak lima porsi, dibandingkan muntah-muntah karena harus melihat fotomu._

_-LuDeer_

* * *

Suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring menjadi musik utama dari acara makan malam kali ini. Tidak ada yang berbicara atau memulai pembicaraan untuk memecah kesunyian ini, membuat seorang Lu Han hanya bisa mengernyit heran dengan eluarganya yang selalu berisik saat makan malam.

Apa mungkin karena Papanya yang biasanya membuat kebisingan saat makan malam sedang dinas keluar kota?

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu sayang?" Suara Kim Minjung—Ibu tiri Luhan—memecah keheningan.

Luhan menoleh ke Minjung yang duduk di hadapannya, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Hanya tinggal menyiapkan alat mandi saja. Sisanya sudah kumasukan dengan rapih kedalam koper." Jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum.

"Bagus, kau sudah memeriksa semua dokumenmu kan? Seperti _passport_, tiket, _visa_, dan yang lainnya?" Kali ini giliran Bibi Zhang yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga sudah menyimpannya rapih di dalam amplop." Jawab Luhan sambil menelan nasinya.

"Apa apartemenmu sudah siap, sayang?" Minjung kembali bertanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Kata Jongin, apartemennya akan siap dalam seminggu kedepan. Jadi aku akan menginap di hotel untuk sementara," Minjung hampir saja berteriak, "Hotel!? Bukannya itu sama saja menghamburkan uangmu? Kenapa tidak menginap di apartemen Jongin saja?"

Bibi Zhang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Ya tuhan Lu, bagaimana dengan tabungan yang sudah susah payah kau kumpulkan itu? Kau akan menghabiskan tabungan hanya untuk menginap di hotel selama seminggu?"

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa dengan kaku, "Aku tidak bisa merepotkan Jongin begitu saja, ia pasti juga sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"_No_, _you must._ Ibu akan berbicara dengannya nanti," Minjung masih bersikukuh.

"_But, mom_," Luhan memelas.

"Bagaimana jika ia tinggal dengan Yixing saja untuk sementara waktu?" Bibi Zhang kali ini angkat bicara. Minjung nampak berpikir, "Kurasa itu lebih baik,"

"Jadi? Yixing?" Tanya Luhan.

Minjung menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk, "_Yeah_, Yixing,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sequel of the Merinda**

Stranger

_ButterSkies ©2014_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[—Main Cast—]**

* * *

**The Novelist**

Lu Han (21)

Gadis berkacamata asal China yang gemar sekali menulis, ia sudah membuat dua buah buku yang cukup melejit di pasaran, dan membuatnya menjadi Novelist yang sedang populer tahun ini. Ia sangat ceria dan sangat takut pada hantu. Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan sekarang sudah menjadi lurus, namun julukan _Merinda _masih melekat padanya.

* * *

**Model**

Oh Sehun (23)

Model Pria satu ini mempunyai wajah yang dingin dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Berkerja dibawah naungan _Spectra_ _Ent_, sama seperti Diva terkenal itu—Byun Baekhyun. Mudah mengatur ekspresinya jika dihadapan kamera dan cahaya-cahaya _blitz_. Tapi tidak jika didunia realitanya, ia jarang berekspresi dan lebih sering mengeluarkan wajah datar andalannya.

* * *

**The Diva**

Byun Baekhyun (21)

Seorang Diva yang akhir-akhir ini sering mendapat _award_ karena suaranya yang merdu. Ia sangat jahil dan suka menghibur orang yang sedang sedih. Ia berasal dari Korea tapi karena pekerjaan Kedua Orangtuanya lah yang membuat Baekhyun harus ikut pindah ke New York. Ayahnya adalah seorang Composer Lagu, Sedangkan Ibunya juga Penyanyi terkenal dulunya.

* * *

**Model**

Kim Jongin (23)

Ia juga seorang model sama seperti Sehun—Sahabatnya. Satu Agency dengan Sehun dan sang Diva. Jongin mempunyai Pribadi yang ramah dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi entah jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang Diva, Jongin jadi sering gugup atau terbata-bata. Tubuhnya tinggi, tetapi Sehun lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Mempunyai saudari tiri, Luhan.

* * *

**The Pianist**

Do Kyungsoo (20)

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Pianist terkenal ini? Diumurnya yang masih muda ini, Kyungsoo sudah banyak membuat instrument lagu dengan nada-nada indah nan merdu. Sehun adalah sepupunya. Ia bersahabat baik dengan Baekhyun. Hampir memiliki banyak persamaan dengan Baekhyun; sama-sama berasal dari Korea, mempunyai suara yang indah, serta tubuhnya yang juga mungil. Menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

**Model**

Park Chanyeol (23)

Chanyeol adalah seorang Model yang mempunyai kerja sampingan sebagai DJ di JS atau _Jazz Station_—salah satu Stasiun Radio New York. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, wajahnya bulat, mempunyai mata yang juga bulat, telinganya berbentuk seperti Peri Hutan. Suaranya yang berat sangat tidak cocok dengan rupanya. Ia berteman dekat dengan Sehun serta Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya.

* * *

**.**

**[—Other Cast—]**

**.**

* * *

**The Designer**

Kim Minseok (22)

Gadis yang memiliki tubuh mungil serta ramping ini adalah teman kecil Luhan. Sifatnya sangat dewasa, walau sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Mempunyai butik yang berlokasi hampir diseluruh penjuru Manhattan, dan Brooklyn. sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan koleksi terbarunya. Kim Jongdae dan ia baru saja melangsungkan pertunangan musim panas lalu.

* * *

**The Singer**

Kim Jongdae (23)

Suaranya sangat indah, dan mendapati julukan _the strongest voice_. Akan sangat berisik jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengannya—jahil dan ceria. Ia juga sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun, ketiganya sering tampil bersama. Bertunangan dengan Minseok musim panas lalu.

* * *

**Music Composer**

Zhang Yixing (23)

Seorang Komposer yang sangat handal bermain piano, dan karena itu ia menjadi guru piano Kyungsoo. Yixing itu pelupa tapi sangat baik hati, apalagi dengan Luhan—sepupunya, ia juga senang berbelanja pakaian, apalagi gaun rancangan Minseok yang selalu indah dimatanya. Mempunyai restoran Italia di Manhattan, _Lumina's_. Akan menikah dengan Joonmyeon musim semi nanti.

* * *

**Presenter**

Kim Joonmyeon (24)

Joonmyeon adalah seorang Presenter sebuah acara _talk show_ yang sangat di minati masyarakat New York. Bersaudara dengan Jongdae, dan keduanya sering dipanggil _Kim's Brother _jika sedang berdampingan. Orangnya sangat baik dan _manly_—sangat bertolak belakang dengan adiknya. Musim semi nanti ia akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Yixing.

* * *

**Model**

Huang Zitao (20)

Tubuhnya benar-benar ramping dan tinggi, namun juga cukup berisi. Benar-benar tipe tubuh seorang Model professional yang membuat Yifan—kekasihnya—harus benar-benar menjaga Tao dari tatapan mesum semua Pria. Ia juga bekerja dibawah naungan _Spectra Ent_. Sangat suka dengan semua barang ber_merk _Gucci, hampir semua barang-barangnya ber_merk _Gucci.

* * *

**CEO**

Wu Yifan (23)

CEO dari _Spectra Ent _yang selalu bertingkah _cool _dan sedikit keras kepala serta berkebangsaan _canada-chinese_. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi bak seorang model, makannya sangat cocok dengan Tao yang seorang Model. Suka membelikan semua barang ber_merk _Gucci pada Tao, jika mereka sedang bertengkar.

* * *

**.**

**End of the Prologue**

**.**

* * *

—Author's Note:

Setelah mencuri-curi waktu sehabis pulang sekolah, prolog ini jadi, dan semoga memuaskan okay? Ini prolog terpanjang karena sampai 3k, wow. Jadi ini baru prolog, niatnya sih mau dipisah yang cerita sama perkenalan tokohnya, tapi kalo dipisah kurang seru(?) jadinya digabung aja.

Pertama-tama, maaf **roses** aku delete dan **stranger** anggap aja sebagai gantinya roses, karena hampir jalan cerita, tokoh, sampai latarnya sama. Sebenernya aku rada kurang sreg sama roses kemarin, masih berantakan tulisannya, jadi pengen aku perbaikin di cerita ini.

Sorry for the typo(s) and last word,

Review please? :-)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Stranger_**_ by_

_ButterSkies ©2014_

**Lu Han Questions.**

* * *

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk merasakan betapa hancur dirinya sekarang ini, betapa bodoh dirinya ini. Ia tidak bisa menyangka bahwa dirinya ini bukanlah dirinya yang dulu, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa dirinya sekarang ini. Bisakah ia menggunakan mesin waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu? Untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

Terlambat.

Itulah jawaban yang ia dapatkan, semuanya sudah terlambat, tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperbaikinya. Ia terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang Gadis yang lemah, ia malah membiarkan orang lain mengambil sosok yang sangat dicintainya, yang sangat disayanginya.

Salahkah ia? Dan ia selalu mendapat jawaban iya dari teman-temannya. Ia salah, semua yang dilakukannya salah. Rasanya ia ingin lompat kejalanan, lalu terlempar dari sebuah truk dan berakhir diatas aspal yang dingin dengan darah merah yang segar turun dari puncak kepalanya.

Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan, ia terlalu takut untuk mati sekarang. Alasannya? Semua yang ia inginkan sama sekali belum tercapai, tidak ada catatan bagus dalam kehidupannya saat ini. Ya, yang sekarang harusnya ia lakukan adalah membuat sebuah catatan paling indah dan sangat bagus dalam kehidupannya, mencapai seluruh impiannya.

Ia harus kembali pada dirinya yang dulu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**New York — 2016**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Alunan musik _jazz _yang merdu terdengar dari _earphone_ milik seorang Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan. Sesekali Gadis itu mengalunkan pelan lagu yang sedang didengarnya, dapat ditebak jika ia benar-benar menyukai lagu tersebut. _Wetter _memang masuk kedalam salahsatu daftar lagu favorit Lu Han, salahkan Mamanya yang selalu memutar lagu ini saat ia masih SMA dulu.

Luhan kemudian melirik jam tangan hitam _Guess _yang melingkar dengan sempurna ditangan kirinya, ia lalu mendesah pelan. Entah sudah yang berapa kalinya ia melakukannya—ia tidak menghitungnya. Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulu, sehingga membuat uap-uap putih keluar dari mulutnya.

_Oh right_, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba, dan Gadis China ini benar-benar membenci musim dingin. Alasannya itu sangat sederhana, ia tidak suka mengenakan baju hangat berlapis-lapis, ia juga tidak suka menggunakan _scarf_ atau syal yang akan membuat ruam-ruam merah disekitar lehernya. Kulit Luhan sedikit sensitif, dan itu merepotkannya.

Mata rusanya kembali melihat jam tangannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mengetahui bahwa malam sebentar lagi akan tiba. Luhan berani bersumpah jika ia akan mempiting leher Zhang Yixing dan membuat wajah tampannya itu babak belur jika dalam hitungan menit batang hidung Perempuan itu muncul juga.

Luhan benar-benar menyesal untuk memilih tinggal di New York dengan alasan berlibur dan bertemu dengan saudara tirinya yang merupakan Model terkenal saat ini—Kim Jongin. Foto-foto Jongin yang sedang berpose terpajang dimana-mana, hingga salahsatu _merk_ pakaian—yang sepertinya merupakan merk _branded_—memajang fotonya dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

Sialnya foto itu dipajang didekatnya yang sedang bersandar di salahsatu pilar, dan Luhan benar-benar merasa perutnya mual, ia bisa saja muntah ditempat sekarang juga. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ada foto seperti ini dipajang di Bandara? Dan kenapa harus dipajang tepat didekatnya? _Oh god_, sepertinya ia membutuhkan kantong muntah sekarang.

Kembali ke dirinya, Gadis itu kini mulai merasa jengah dengan keterlambatan sepupunya itu, niatnya untuk berkeliling Manhattan begitu sampai sepertinya harus diundur untuk beberapa hari kedepan nanti, dan Zhang Yixing Jongin harus membayar waktunya yang sudah terbuang percuma.

Seandainya saja ia bisa naik taksi, pasti sekarang Luhan sudah berada di apartemennya dan sudah melanjutkan naskah yang sedang diketiknya. Apa aku lupa memberitahu bahwa Gadis asal China yang mempunyai mata coklat seperti rusa dan bernama Luhan ini adalah seorang Novelist?

Sepertinya kita melewatkan topik yang satu ini. Luhan sejak dulu gemar menulis, sehingga ia mulai menyalurkan kebiasaanya itu dengan membuat cerita dengan ide yang cukup bagus. Sampai suatu hari Papanya menyarankan Luhan untuk menerbitkan ceritanya, dan untunglah salahsatu teman Papanya ada yang berkerja disalahsatu redaksi buku.

Dan mulai saat itu Luhan dikenal sebagai seorang Novelist muda, beberapa karyanya yang sangat melejit juga sudah diterjemahkan dalam bahasa lain seperti China, Inggris, dan Prancis. Jongin pernah bilang padanya bahwa novel Luhan laku keras di New York, jadi kini Luhan sedang membuat novel baru lagi dengan bahasa Inggris yang cukup dikuasainya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang ada disaku celana _denim-_nya berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Yixing**

**Maafkan aku Lu, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Sebagai gantinya aku sudah menyuruh seseorang, ia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi di Café dekat foto Jongin dipajang (kau pasti sudah melihatnya) ia mengenakan jaket coklat dengan topi serta kacamata dengan ****_frame _****hitam. ****_See you~!_**

Luhan langsung bergegas menuju Café yang dimaksud Yixing, sesekali ia mengumpat dengan bahasa Ibunya, dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Café yang dimaksud Yixing ternyata sangat nyaman, unsur Amerika kuno sangat kental disana dengan banyak topi koboi atau kepala hewan yang diawatkan yang dipajang diberbagai sudut. Tempatnya cukup ramai, tapi tidak terlalu berisik, penghangat juga dinyalakan. Yang menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Luhan sekarang adalah,

Kenapa sejak tadi ia tidak menunggu disini dan melanjutkan naskahnya? Kenapa otaknya benar-benar lelet sekarang?

Luhan lalu mulai mencari seseorang yang mengenakan jaket coklat dengan topi serta kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam, yang ternyata sedang duduk didekat jendela sambil memainkan ponsel, ia bernafas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa ada _seseorang _yang disuruh Yixing untuk menjemputnya belum pulang.

Ia mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa _seseorang_ itu adalah Pria? Kenapa harus Pria?

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Luhan melangkah mendekati Pria itu, dan menyapanya,

_"Excuse me, are you—"_

Demi kulit hitam Jongin, Luhan tidak tahu nama Pria ini! Yixing yang bodoh itu tidak memberitahu siapa nama Pria ini, dan sekarang Luhan merasa dirinya sama bodohnya dengan Yixing saat mendapati Pria itu menatapnya dengan aneh sebelum memperhatikan Luhan dari atas hingga bawah,

"Kau Lu Han?"

Demi Jongin yang sangat bodoh, Pria ini bisa berbahasa Korea!

"Eh? Y-ya,"

Pria itu lalu tersenyum sebelum berdiri dan menarik tangannya keluar dari Café. Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Pria itu yang agak tiba-tiba, dan akhirnya ia pasrah saja diseret hingga mereka sampai didepan _Chevrolet Camaro_, mobil ini sama persis dengan _Bumblebee_.

Suara _pip _terdengar duakali. Pria itu lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya—tepat didepan mobil kuning itu,

"Kau penggemar _Transformer_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, ia begitu takjub bisa melihat mobil _sport _itu secara nyata, karena setahunya mobil ini sangatlah mahal dan hanya orang kaya yang bisa membeli mobil ini, tunggu, berarti Pria ini ...kaya?

Pria itu bukannya menjawab malah tertawa pelan, membuat Luhan sadar bahwa pertanyaannya sangat aneh. Pria itu kemudian menunjuk pintu yang sudah ia buka dengan dagunya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan langsung masuk. Setelah menutup pintunya, Pria itu berjalan kesisi pengemudi lalu masuk kedalam.

Luhan sejak tadi tidak bisa berhenti menganggumi bagian dalam mobil tersebut. Sangat keren, adalah kalimat yang memenuhi benak Luhan sekarang.

"Takjub?" tanya Pria itu sambil men_starter _mobilnya sebelum melaju dengan mulus dijalanan.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa memberhentikan kegiatan melihat-lihatnya, "Ini keren,"

"Hanya keren?" tanya Pria itu lagi.

"A-Ah! Tidak, sangat-sangat keren, luarbiasa, sempurna—"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Kau benar, mobil ini terlalu sempurna. Dan kau beruntung karena bisa menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi menumpanginya."

Luhan menatap Pria itu tidak percaya, "Sungguh!?"

Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyuman yang belum lepas dari wajahnya, "Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai _Transformer_."

Luhan memandang keluar jendela, "Itu karena saudaraku selalu mencekokiku dengan berbagai hal berbau _Transformer_."

"Jongin, maksudmu?" tanya Pria itu.

"_Yeah_. Pria berkulit hitam itu," jawab Luhan, dan lagi-lagi membuat Pria itu tertawa.

Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti mereka, Luhan lagi-lagi tidak bisa berhenti menganggumi, kali ini ia menganggumi kota New York yang sangat keren di malam hari, gemerlap lampu yang menyala membuat kota ini menjadi sangat indah.

Jika dilihat dari tempatnya, Luhan yakin kini mobil ini sedang membawanya ke Manhattan, karena barusan mereka melewati _Empire State Building _yang menjelang tinggi dengan warna hijau serta merah di bagian atasnya, dan Luhan bersumpah pada dirinya saat itu juga bahwa ia tidak akan pernah ke lantai teratas gedung tersebut.

Kemudian mereka sampai di pusat Manhattan yang masih ramai walau malam sudah tiba, orang-orang berlalu-lalang yang mengenakan pakaian hangat sepertinya, lampu-lampu restoran dengan beberapa _ornament_ natal yang sudah mulai dipajang di sepanjang jalan juga ikut memeriahkan Manhattan malam ini.

Sepertinya Luhan memang harus mengakui bahwa Jongin sangatlah tampan, buktinya ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar hanya karena melihat foto Jongin yang sedang berpose dipajang di salahsatu _billboard_.

Ternyata tidak sampai disitu Manhattan membuatnya terkejut, beberapa meter setelahnya, Luhan dapat melihat sebuah _billboard _yang memajang iklan sebuah acara _talkshow _favoritnya, dan kebetulan wajah Presenter acara itu juga ikut dipajang, anehnya, Luhan sering melihat wajah Presenter itu merasa aneh.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

Luhan menoleh, dan langsung disugui pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari bahwa Pria asing—yang entah sejak kapan melepas topi serta kacamatanya dan sedang tersenyum kepadanya—adalah,

"Suho Kim?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam ini adalah salahsatu dari malam-malam tidak menyenangkan di dunia bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk majalah _Vogue _untuk edisi bulan januari mendatang nanti. Badannya benar-benar pegal dan ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemennya lalu tidur sampai ia menjadi segar kembali.

Tapi atasannya yang tinggi itu benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya, Baekhyun bahkan sampai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kala Wu Yifan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kantor sekarang juga. Bagi Baekhyun, Yifan adalah atasan paling menyebalkan di dunia ini, dan Baekhyun selalu ingin bertanya kepada Tao, kenapa ia mau menjadi kekasih seorang Wu Yifan?

Dan sekarang inilah Byun Baekhyun sang Diva—yang terkenal akan suaranya yang sangat merdu, sedang duduk sambil menunggu di halte bus. Malam ini ia hanya bisa mengandalkan kacamata hitam serta syal coklat yang menutupi setengah wajahnya sebagai penyamaran.

Sambil menunggu, Gadis itu memeriksa ponselnya yang tidak ia buka sejak makan siang tadi. Ada dua pesan dari Kyungsoo yang selalu menanyakan keadaannya, dan lima e-_mail_ dari managernya—yang pasti isinya tentang pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun membalas pesan Kyungsoo dengan menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ia kemudian mendengus saat membuka e-mail dari Anna—managernya. Lihat, bahkan ia juga mempunyai pekerjaan di malam natal dan tahun baru nanti. Apa tidak bisa ia juga ikut berlibur di salahsatu tanggal merah itu?

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memasukan ponselnya saat suara _ping_ terdengar dua kali, menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Baekhyun sampai harus berpikir ulang sebelum membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: Unknown**

**Butuh tumpangan?**

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati ke arahnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan reflek mata hitamnya bersiborok dengan mata teduh milik ...Kim Jongin yang sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Baekhyun berkedip selama berberapa kali sampai harus mengucek matanya. Jongin tertawa kecil lalu menyentil kening Baekhyun cukup kencang sampai membuat Gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Baekhyun mengusap keningnya yang sedikit merah karena sentilan Jongin yang sebenarnya terlalu kencang. Semoga ia tidak akan di marahi _make-up artist_-nya nanti karena ada bekas kemerahan di keningnya.

Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa, "Hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu, dan sepertinya berhasil 'kan?"

"_Yeah_, selamat." Baekhyun mendengus karena lagi-lagi Jongin mentertawakannya. Jika saja Pria dihadapannya ini bukan model yang terkenal dan tidak mempunyai penggemar yang menyeramkan, pasti Baekhyun sudah menginjak kaki Jongin dengan _heels_ 5cm kebanggannya.

Jongin akhirnya berhenti tertawa setelah Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam, "Jadi," ia mencoba mengatus nafasnya, "kau butuh tumpangan?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak perlu. Busnya juga akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu ke _Spectra_," kata Jongin yang diam-diam mengetahui tujuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Pria itu, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau aku juga disuruh Yifan untuk datang kesana? Dan karena kau sedikit terlambat, jadi Yifan yang menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu. Pria China itu sudah pulang karena harus menjemput kekasihnya."

Dan sekarang Baekhyun sangat yakin untuk menempatkan Wu Yifan menjadi urutan pertama sebagai atasan paling menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan sedunia. "Kau serius?"

Jongin maju satu langkah, dan membuat jarak antara ia dan Baekhyun semakin menyempit. "Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Jongin bertanya balik seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sadar dan memukuli Jongin dengan tas _Gucci_nya. "Ini tempat umum, bodoh!" Baekhyun mengumpat kepada Jongin dan melupakan fakta bahwa Jongin lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Wow! Wow! Ini memang tempat umum, jadi berhenti memukulku Byun Baekhyun!" Jongin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindunginya dari Baekhyun yang masih memukulnya dengan tas.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti, "Bagaimana jika ada _paparazzi _disini!?" teriak Baekhyun.

"_Okay_, maafkan aku." Jongin sepertinya harus mencatat dengan garis tebal dibawahnya, bahwa ia tidak boleh menggoda Byun Baekhyun, atau sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya daripada dipukuli tas akan terjadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga minta maaf," Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. Dan terkejut mendapati luka kecil di tangan Jongin,

"Kau terluka! Oh ya Tuhan, maafkan aku!" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

Jongin tersenyum, "Sepertinya dengan secangkir kopi aku bisa menerima permintaan maafmu,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kim Junmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho Kim adalah seorang Presenter dari acara _talkshow _favorit Luhan, _Kim's Show_—sebuah acara _talkshow _yang biasanya mengundang orang-orang suksesselalu menonton acara tersebut lewat internet atau _streaming_, karena acara tersebut tidak disiarkan di Korea.

Menonton _Kim's Show _secara _live_ adalah impiannya yang sudah terkubur, karena memang kenyataannya Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa datang ke _Kim's Show_, untung datang kemari saja Luhan harus bersusah payah merayu kedua orangtuanya. Dan sekarang inilah dia, berdiri didekat Presenter acara favoritnya.

Luhan benar-benar takjub, bukan, ia bukan takjub karena bisa berdiri sedakat ini dengan Suho Kim. Tapi ia takjub melihat restoran yang bersinar paling terang diantara restoran-restoran lain yang berjejer disampingnya.

Beberapa _ornament_ bekas Halloween kemarin masih di terpajang, sepertinya pemilik restoran ini malas untuk membereskannya. Didekat pintu masuk ada sebuah patung seorang Koki yang sedang tersenyum, ukurannya tidak terlalu tinggi —atau dalam bahasa kasarnya _bantet_, kumis menghiasi wajahnya yang sengaja dibuat lebih besar daripada tubuhnya.

Jika dicium dari aroma makanan yang terbawa angin hingga keluar, Luhan yakin restoran ini adalah restoran Italia dengan aroma makanan terharum yang ia temui. Dan setahunya, yang sangat pandai membuat makanan Italia hanya,

"—Ini restoran Zhang Yixing, sepupumu." Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja berdiri disampingnya, memberikan sebuah fakta yang membuatnya lagi-lagi,

Terkejut.

_Oh God, _sudah berapa kali Manhattan membuatnya terkejut?

"Ka-kau bercanda," Luhan masih tidak percaya.

Junmyeon kemudian tersenyum padanya, "Sayangnya aku tidak pandai bercanda," ia lalu menarik tangan Luhan, dan membawa Gadis China itu masuk kedalam restoran.

Dentuman wedges Luhan bergema di atas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu _Akasia_ itu. Sepertinya penghangat juga dinyalakan disini, karena udaranya sangat hangat. Ternyata restoran ini benar-benar terkenal, buktinya sejauh mata memandang pasti segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya dengan canda tawa. membuat Gadis China tersulut rasa iri.

Kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa selebar itu dengan teman-temannya?

Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah, membuat Luhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya sontak berhenti. Belum sempat Luhan bertanya kepada Junmyeon, sebuah suara masuk kedalam indera pendengaran Luhan,

"Luhan-_ie_!" Seorang Gadis berlengsut pipi datang menghampirinya, Gadis itu mengenakan kaos coklat selutut yang dilapisi dengan kardigan coklat pucat serta celana jeans yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya, rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan tergerai membuat penampilannya nampak lebih santai. Itu Zhang Yixing.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan langsung menghamburkan pelukan pada Gadis itu, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yixing-_ie_."

Yixing kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan ikut tersenyum, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, semoga kau senang tinggal di New York," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Aku ada di _counter_ jika kalian membutuhkan," ucapan Junmyeon menginterupsi keduanya, Yixing hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya sebagai balasan.

"Restoranmu sangat bagus!" puji Luhan.

Yixing tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Bagaimana kalau kita ke atas? Ke kamarmu?" tawar Yixing dan membawa Luhan menuju belakang restoran. Aroma makanan tercium dari balik pintu putih yang Luhan yakini adalah dapur, di sebelah pintu dapur itu ada pintu kayu yang sepertinya adalah ruangan Yixing.

"Aku rasa, aku butuh beberapa hari untuk bisa beradaptasi disini." Luhan memajukan bibirnya imut dan membuat Yixing gemas hingga mencubit hidung Luhan. "Jangan bilang kau sudah terkena _homesick_," tebaknya.

Luhan mengelus hidungnya yang sedikit merah, "Tidak, hanya saja aku sudah dibuat terkejut walau belum semalam menapakan kaki disini."

Mereka lalu menaiki tangga marmer yang menjulang ke atas, "Sungguh? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu terkejut?" tanya Yixing.

"Pertama, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa melihat dan menaiki _Chevrolet Camaro_. Yang kedua," Mata Luhan melihat ke sekitar. "kau kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku, bahwa Suho Kim adalah–"

"—teman dekatku?" potong Yixing dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini adalah penggemar beratnya," Luhan lagi-lagi memajukan bibirnya.

Yixing menghela nafas dan menampilkan senyum sedih, "Maafkan aku sayang, aku dan Junmyeon bukan hanya teman dekat saja,"

"Lalu?"

"Kita sudah bertunangan,"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, ia baru saja ingin berteriak ketika tangan Yixing menutup mulutnya, lalu menyeretnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu coklat. Kemudian ia melepas tangannya dari mulut Luhan,

"Jangan berteriak, berisik."

"Kau kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Lalu, sudah berapa lama kalian bertunangan? Kapan pertama kali kalian bertemu? Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, Yixing?" Luhan menghujani Yixing dengan pertanyaan.

"Oke, pertama-tama biar ku jelaskan dulu. Aku dan Junmyeon terlibat perjodohan—biarkan aku selesai dulu, baru kau yang berbicara, Luhannie," Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Kami pertama kali bertemu di acaranya, saat aku menjadi bintang tamunya. Dan _voila_! Besoknya aku dikejutkan dengan perkataan Mama yang sudah menjodohkanku dengan Pria itu, sekarang mengerti?"

"Lalu? Apa semua orang sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum semuanya, baru keluarga serta teman dekat."

"Tapi kenapa Pria itu terlihat santai masuk kedalam sini tanpa menggunakan penyamaran, seolah tidak takut ada _paparazzi _yang datang kemari? Lalu, kenapa semua pengunjung yang datang nampak biasa saja? Seolah tidak sadar bahwa ada Presenter terkenal didekat mereka?" Luhan kembali menghujani Yixing dengan pertanyaannya, membuat Yixing merasa bahwa Luhan lebih cocok menjadi Wartawan dibandingkan Novelist.

Yixing hanya tertawa seraya membuka pintu coklat yang ada di belakang Luhan, "Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu, naik pesawat selama berjam-jam pasti melelahkan bukan?" Yixing mendorong Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan yang ternyata kamar tidur itu.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja memutar badannya, "Tapi aku masih ingin bertanya sesuatu dan kau belum menjawab–"

"Kau boleh bertanya lagi besok, dan untuk pertanyaan yang tadi, kau akan mengetahuinya besok pagi, saat sarapan. Selamat malam!" dan Yixing menutup pintunya dengan cukup kencang.

"Yixing bodoh," ia mengumpat.

Luhan meniup poninya kesal. Kenapa Yixing membiarkannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menghantuinya? Dan juga, kenapa bibi Zhang tidak memberitahunya bahwa Yixing sudah bertunangan? Tapi ini juga salahnya sendiri yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya karena terus duduk didepan _macbook_nya semalaman.

_Wait_.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting.

_Oh God_, naskahnya!

Ia belum melanjutkannya sama sekali hari ini. Huh, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yixing kembali kebawah dengan helaan nafas yang berat, membuat Junmyeon memandang Gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sangat lelah sepertinya?" tanya Junmyeon yang sedang duduk di kursi tinggi yang tersedia sambil meminum kopinya.

Yixing hanya menggeleng seraya mengambil duduk di samping Junmyeon, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya Luhan yang terlalu banyak memberikan pertanyaan." jawabnya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya. Junmyeon tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap lembut rambut hitam Yixing dan berkata,

"Itulah resikonya menjadi tunangan seorang Presenter dari acara terkenal,"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, "Hanya acaramu yang terkenal, bukan kau," Lalu kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya. Junmyeon tertawa, "Terserah kau saja, tapi yang terpenting kau tetap tunanganku, 'kan?" goda Junmyeon dengan tersenyum miring.

Yixing lagi-lagi mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memukul dada Junmyeon cukup kencang. "Berhenti menggombal," Ia kemudian turun dari kursi tinggi itu sambil berkata, "dan cepat pulang."

"Jadi kau mengusirku?"

Yixing memutar badannya, "Betul sekali, dan cepat sana pergi." Yixing mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Pria yang sedang tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

Junmyeon ikut turun dari kursi tingginya dan berjalan menghampiri Yixing, "Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Yixing akan mundur selangkah setiap Junmyeon mendekatinya, "Tidak! Kembali ke _penthouse_mu saja sana!"

Junmyeon semakin mendekati Yixing yang sudah terpojok didinding, "Bagaimana jika aku ingin tidur disini? Di kamarmu? Ah tidak, kamar kita _berdua_?" Wajah Yixing seketika memerah, Gadis itu kemudian mendorong Junmyeon yang mentertawakannya.

"Tidak!" Yixing langsung berlari ke belakang dan meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih tertawa.

"Wow, _PDA_. _Tsktsktsk, _berani sekali kau, Tuan Kim." Sebuah suara menginterupsi Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memutar badannya, dan sebuah senyuman langsung terlukis diwajahnya kala melihat sepasang kekasih yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, "Bagaimana jika media sampai mengetahuinya? Habislah kau," Kim Minseok berkata, matanya memandang Junmyeon jijik.

"Itu memang niatnya sejak awal," Kali ini Kim Jongdae yang membuka suara, berbeda dengan kekasihnya, ia memandang kakaknya jahil.

"Kau memang adik yang pengertian, Jongdae," Junmyeon menepuk pundak adiknya seolah adiknya itu telah berbuat sesuatu sampai dunia bangga padanya.

"Kalian ini," Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, "jadi dimana Luhan?" tanyanya. Tujuan Minseok untuk datang kemarin hanya satu, ia ingin bertemu dengan teman bermainnya saat kecil. Dulu Minseok sempat tinggal di China, walau hanya dua tahun.

Lalu, bagaimana Minseok bisa tahu kalau teman masa kecilnya ada di New York? Kim Jongdae jawabannya, Pria itu adalah penggemar Luhan. Walaupun ia Pria, tapi diam-diam ia senang membaca novel roman.

"Ia ada dikamarnya, dan sedang mengerjakan sesuatu." jawab Yixing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Kapan kau kemari?" Junmyeon baru saja ingin memeluk Yixing ketika Gadis itu langsung menjauh dan bersembunyi dibelakang Minseok, "Tempat umum, Kim Junmyeon," katanya dan menatap Junmyeon tajam.

Jongdae tertawa, "Kalian ini, sampai kapan akan bersembunyi?" tanyanya.

"Sampai aku siap–"

"Besok,"

Yixing lagi-lagi menatap Junmyeon tajam, "Kau jangan bercanda,"

"Aku tidak pandai bercanda,"

"Ugh, kalian ini." Minseok mulai kesal pada sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu," Jongdae merangkul Minseok yang sedang pamit ke Yixing. "Besok pagi aku akan sarapan disini," kata Minseok sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh ya, aku akan menunggu nama kalian terpajang di _New York Times_," goda Jongdae dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu!" Junmyeon membalasnya dengan semangat

Yixing kembali melempari Junmyeon dengan _deathglare_nya, "Aku membencimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aw! Pelan-pelan," Jongin mengaduh kesakitan, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang mengobatinya mendengus dan malah menekan kapasnya.

"Aw!" Jongin berteriak lagi, "Kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit?" tanyanya kesal.

Baekhyun meniup luka Jongin yang sudah ia obati lalu berkata, "Kau ini Pria, baru segitu saja sudah sakit." Baekhyun merapihkan kotak P3Knya kemudian menaruhnya lagi di tempat semula.

"Pria juga manusia," Jongin memutar bola matanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tadi dengan baik hati menawarkan untuk datang ke rumahnya dan membicarakan tentang pekerjaan sambil meminum kopi.

"Kau mau pakai gula atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang berada di dapurnya.

"Terserah," jawab Jongin bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar. Jongin lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku, ada satu pesan.

**From: Luhan**

**Aku sampai di New York, dan sekarang sudah ada di restoran Yixing. Kau dimana? Bisa kau datang besok? Rasanya sangat sepi tinggal disini.**

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas pesan yang ternyata dari Luhan.

**To: Luhan**

**New York itu kota yang ramai, kau hanya belum mempunyai banyak teman saja. Baiklah, besok aku akan datang kesana.**

Jongin kembali meletakan ponselnya diatas meja tepat didepan sofa, bertepatan dengan munculnya Baekhyun dari balik dapur sambil membawakan dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap-uap putih. Baekhyun kemudian menyerahkan salahsatu cangkir kopinya pada Jongin yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Jadi Yifan berbicara apa padamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita—kau dan aku—akan menjadi pasangan dalam beberapa pemotretan kedepan." Jawaban Jongin membuat Baekhyun yang sedang meminum kopinya tersedak, dan terbatuk.

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Untuk apa aku berbohong?" ia bertanya balik. "Oh ya, toilet ada dimana?"

"Belok kiri, pintu warna putih." jawab Baekhyun.

"Awas kau Wu Yifan," Baekhyun mengumpat setelah Jongin pergi mencari toilet.

Menjadi pasangan di pemotretan dengan Kim Jongin? Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak masalah jika hanya sekali, tapi beberapa? Yang berarti berkali-kali? Yang berarti ia harus sering bertemu dengan Kim Jongin? _Hell no_.

Ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak di meja bergetar membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu lalu memandangi ponsel Jongin dan tanpa ia sendiri sadari, tangannya mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membuka kuncinya. Sebuah notif pesan muncul. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya,

_Buka atau tidak?_

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun buru-buru mengunci dan kembali meletakan ponsel Jongin ketika suara Jongin masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"_Ye_? Ada apa?" Baekhyun datang menghampiri Jongin yang ada didepan pintu toiletnya.

"Kenapa airnya tidak mau keluar?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk keran wastafel yang hanya mengeluarkan air setetes demi setetes.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun mencoba memutar keran airnya yang tetap mengeluarkan air setetes demi setetes, "Sepertinya aku lupa membayar tagihan air," jawab Baekhyun dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Jongin.

"Kau–"

**PATS**

Lampu tiba-tiba padam dan sedikit membuat Baekhyun serta Jongin terkejut. Untungnya Baekhyun tidak takut dengan gelap, jadinya Jongin tidak perlu mendengar teriakan melengking yang biasanya dikeluarkan semua Perempuan ketika sedang takut.

"Dan kau juga lupa membayar tagihan listrik?"

"Sepertinya begitu,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**chansoo dan taoris akan ada di chapter selanjutnya!^^**

Sorry for the typo(s) and last word,

Review please? c;


	3. attention!

Heyyo! Shangdely aka ButterSkies in here!

Maaf banget yah, bukannya update chap2 malah nulis beginian, tapi aku harap kalian mau baca info ini, karena cukup penting (bagi saya)

Pertama, mau curhat dulu, pc-ku lagi dibenerin karena rusak total (maklum umurnya beda tiga tahun sama saya ;w;) dan gatau bisa bener apa engga, semoga aja iya. Tapi kalo emang udah takdirnya engga bisa, semoga saya dibeliin pc baru (AMIEN)

Kedua, karena pc saya rusak, jadi gabisa nulis fic lagi untuk sementara waktu. Karena itulah saya mau mengubah status yang dari **Active **menjadi **Semi-Hiatus** (atau bahkan **Hiatus** jika belum bener sampe bulan maret ;w;) Lalu, buat yang nunggu fic ini (emang ada?) saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena saya gabisa update dulu :(

Terakhir, buat yang mau berhubungan sama saya (selama lagi hiatus) bisa contact saya lewat twitter ( sehoniey) atau BBM (73FE46F2) sangat disarankan untuk kalian yang seorang crazy-fangirl sama seperti saya xD

sampai jumpa nanti!~


End file.
